


It can't be too late

by reginangoh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Magic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: If America goes back to give England a happier childhood and make him see that he isn't a monster then he won't even think of killing himself.....right?
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	It can't be too late

"Yeah don't worry, Bro! I'll make sure that old man is alright!" America said cheerfully as he talks to his brother on the phone while walking towards England's house. "I'm sure he was really drunk when he called us, anyway I'm outside his house now. Call you back after I've checked on him." He hanged up before his brother could say anything and press the doorbell before placing his phone in his pocket. He waited patiently for England to open the door but no matter how long he wait it never open. 

This got him worried when he remembered the call he gotten from England, he called to apologise for not being a good father, for leaving him alone for long periods of time and to tell him that he doesn't hate him for the revolution, that he still love him with all his heart and he is proud of the country he had become. Now, this would all be very sweet if it wasn't for the fact he was informed that he isn't the only one who had gotten this call. All the countries he considers his children have gotten the same call from him so being the hero he is he decided to check in on the old gentleman.

He was going to break down the door after waiting for, what he considered to be, a very long time only to find out the door wasn't even locked in the first place. Now he was really worried, throughout the years he had known England he has always locked his front door. He had even drilled it into all his colonies of the importance of keeping their house protected from anyone who might want to harm them, he had always thought England's worries were unfounded but now just make his chest tighten slightly in fear. Something is very wrong and he's going to get to the bottom of it. 

He quietly entered the house and locked the door behind him before he starts searching for England or whoever is stupid enough to break into the house of a country.

He had searched the house twice and he still haven't found England, he is starting to get worried. He was about to call his brother for help when he remembered a place he has not searched, England's basement.

No one is allowed in his basement because that's where he does his magic and keep all his magical items. He tried going down once and he didn't even get to see the inside before he was shoved back upstairs by a very angry English man. England spent hours yelling at him and banned from coming to the United Kingdom for months.

He doesn't want to anger the man and be yelled and ignored again but he is really worried now. So he takes a deep breath, he braced himself before walking downstairs and opened the door that hides England's magical ways from the world.

He frowned as he looked around, the whole basement looks too dark for his taste and everything in here looks old. He takes a step inside and shivers when magic England keeps sealed in the room wash over him, it felt old and powerful but also familiar. He can't put his finger on it but it feels like he has felt it somewhere before.

The room is only light by a handful of candles that are placed around the room. He looks around the magical items in awe until he almost tripped over something. "Damnit England, he should clean-" He stopped when he saw what exactly he tripped over.

It's England, laying face down in a pool of blood. America's eyes widen in horror and rushed to England's side. "Dude! What happened? Were you attacked?" He rolls England onto his back to reveal a dagger sticking out of his chest. "England!" He pulls the dagger out and throws it to the side. "England, dude stay with us now. Please open your eyes!"

This is all wrong. A country should not be able to die, but here England is, laying in a pool of his blood, body ice cold to the touch. It isn't supposed to be like this, countries aren't supposed to leave behind a body if they die nor should their body turn as cold as a normal human corpse.

"England, please open your eyes! If this is your Halloween trick it's way too early!" But no matter how much he pleads and begs England to open his eyes, it never opened, there is no sign of life to be found in England's body for his soul had left it hours ago.

America screamed, cried and begged England to wake up, refusing to believe the man who had raised him, the man who had loved and cared for him, is gone. But through the tears, he can see something in England's hand and gently pull it free. It is a letter that reads, 'To whoever finds my body, I am sorry. I can no longer handle living with the monster inside of me. I have made arrangements for a copy of me to be made as my replacement, he will have none of my memories nor will he have the monster inside of me. He would be a better country, brother and most importantly, a better person. I know I am nothing but a monster in everyone's eyes, and you are all right, I am a monster, but please give my replacement a chance. 

I know he will grow to be the kind and gentle country l could never be and a better person I've always wanted to be. Please tell all the countries that I am sorry for all the horrible things I've done to them and their people, especially my brother. They were right, the world would have been much better if I was never born. I am not asking for anyone's forgiveness, I know my soul will rot in hell and I welcome it with open arms. It is what I deserved for all the things I have done. I'm sorry for causing everyone so much pain and suffering. Goodbye forever, England.'

"No..." America whispered in horror as he rereads the letter over and over again. "This has to be a sick joke...England can't be dead!" He yelled as he throws the letter away, it landed close to a candle but far enough to save it from burning away.

In his grief, America searched through every single one of England's magical books for a way to fix this, to bring England back to him, and found a time-travelling spell. Hope wormed its way into his heart, this is it, this is the spell he needs. If he goes back to give England a happier childhood and make him see that he isn't a monster then he won't even think of killing himself. Without reading more than the instructions on how to cast the spell, he starts chanting. While he personally does not have any magic, the magic in this room should be enough to power the spell. It took him a few tries to figure out how to draw the magic to him and use it to cast the spell but in the end, he succeeded. His last thoughts before a blinding bright light fill the room were. 'I won't fail you, England.'

To be continued...?


End file.
